


journal

by redrum1313



Category: Original Work
Genre: Existential Crisis, I Just Want To Write, hello, i am haveing an existential crisis, idk - Freeform, k - Freeform, thinl like a journal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrum1313/pseuds/redrum1313
Summary: thing that i want to write i think





	journal

There was something profound about the absolute nothing that surrounds the reality in which we reside. Cold, desolate and nothing; the feeling of everything and nothing all at once. An unmistakable horror that over takes ones concise and the great imposing being that overlooks you as you go about your daily routine. A distorted voice that follows you to and fro, echoing between walls long forgotten; deep and rich demanding to be listened to, but high and screeching making teeth clench and ears bleed.

It is there where you resided, or where you think you reside. For you see you can't be too sure. You aren't sure of most things. The things you are sure of are vast but few for you see you know nothing and everything. A complicated existence, an existence that someone such as yourself shouldn't be held to.

The thing about the nothing is that it is whatever you want it to be, it is also in where you keep the core of the nothing; a small speck of something roaming . Tiny and glowing dancing in such a complicated matter flying in the nought.

The something. The something is the only matter that resides in the nothing; the only matter that can dance between the zones that the others have. The perplexing something beautiful, bright and unattainable; just brushing against your nothing trailing past you concise and speeding past the nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet


End file.
